


Surprises.

by cryingoverfiction



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, and kids - Freeform, angst if you squint, i swear not all of my fics are about pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingoverfiction/pseuds/cryingoverfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah to done with life to deal with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> So I am in love with DinahOllie at the moment and seriously avoiding my responsibilities and that always ends in fanfiction. Enjoy.

Dinah rolled over onto Oliver's chest - except Oliver wasn't there. 

"Ollie?" She mumbled. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair before checking her phone. It was midday. She never slept in so late. She stretched and grabbed Oliver's shirt from the night before and wrapped it around her naked body. She glanced out the window of their penthouse apartment and put some pants on before walking down the stairs. Oliver was making pancakes for himself and Connor. 

"Hey there she is! Sleeping Beauty" Oliver laughed. 

"Hey Dinah" Connor grumbled. Connor had been living with them for the last 6 months ever since his mother had dropped him on their doorstep and ran away. He has yet to warm up to Dinah. Sandra had called last week telling Connor that she'd take him to Disneyland today at 2pm - just two hours from now. Dinah and Ollie had a romantic weekend in planned. 

"Hey you two" she smiled and yawned. 

"Pancakes?" Oliver asked and Dinah shook her head. She felt like she was about to get hit with the flu. Oliver looked at her with a concerned look but said nothing. 

"I'm gonna go finish packing for my trip" Connor said and went into his room. 

"He hates me" Dinah sighed and opened the fridge for a bottle of water. 

"He doesn't hate you. He's a ten year old boy, Dinah, and his mother just shipped him off to live with two people he doesn't know. He's scared. He'll come around" 

"If you say so" she mumbled 

"are you going to be okay looking after him while I head into the office before our little get away?" He asked. 

"Yeah. All I have to do is make sure he doesn't die. I can handle that." She said. 

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, setting the pancakes on the plate and walking over to her. 

"Yeah a couple of Ibuprofen and I'll be good. Go to the office. Don't worry about us" she smiled reassuringly. He wasn't convinced, but went anyway. 

"I'll see you in a couple of hours. I love you" he said and kissed her on the forehead. 

"I love you too" 

"Bye Connor!" He yelled. 

"Bye dad" he replied and suddenly it was just the two of them. Dinah made herself a cup of tea and sat on the couch and started watching Game of Thrones. She was halfway through her second episode when Connor called out to her. She walked into his room and asked what was wrong. 

"I can't find my Star Wars shirt" he said. 

"Connor, you have hundreds of Star Wars shirts. You'll have to be more specific" 

"The red one with Rey and Kylo Ren fighting in the snow on it" he said. 

"Your dad took it to the dry cleaners yesterday" 

"But he knew I wanted to take it to Disney land!" He yelled. 

"Connor, your father is a busy man, he probably forgot. You can take any of your other Star Wars shirts." Dinah smiled. 

"But I wanted that one!" 

"Connor, stop being unreasonable." She opened his closet and pointed to the other shirts. "They're are plenty to choose from" 

"Ugh you don't get it! That's the only Star Wars shirt my mom bought me! I hate you! I wish my mom never made me live here. I hate it." He shouted and grabbed his bag, walking out of the room. 

"Connor where are you going?" 

"I'm going to wait for my mom in the Lobby. I can't be in this hellhole a second longer." He spat and walked out the apartment. Dinah called the receptionist and explained to him that Connor was in a mood and asked him to keep an eye on the child. she rubbed her temples. Her headache was getting worse. She was about to head out after Connor when her phone rang. 

"Hello?" She answered 

"Dinah? Hi it's Sandra. I've been trying Ollie's cell but he's not answering." She said. 

"He's in a meeting" 

"Hey, can you tell Connor that I couldn't make it? My train was delayed and I missed my flight and-" Dinah could feel her blood boil. 

"Cut the shit Sandra. If you're at the airport, why is there no background noise? Why do you sound like you're hungover?" She snapped. 

"Okay okay, I partied too hard last night, I only just woke up. I figure I'm just not meant to come and visit him. Tell him I'm sorry" she said hung up. Dinah groaned and put some of her proper clothes on before heading downstairs. She spotted Connor and sat next to him. 

"I just got off the phone with your mom, buddy. She's not going to be able to make it" Dinah said softly. 

"She didn't want to come? She didn't want to see me?" 

"No, no Connor that's not it. Your mom couldn't make it because the airline messed up her seating and when she-" 

"Dinah, you don't have to lie to me. I know. I knew the moment she shipped me off to live with strangers." He said softly. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

"You know what? Screw your mom. Your dad and I will take you to Disneyland ourselves." Dinah said. 

"It's okay. I don't want to spoil your weekend" Connor sighed, grabbed his bag and ran to the elevator. She threw her head back and groaned. She called Oliver. 

"Hey Pretty Bird" he answered. She always smiled when he used that nickname. 

"Sandra isn't coming" 

"I thought that might happen. How do we proceed?" He asked 

"I told him we'd take him to Disneyland. He was pretty distraught" she said, stepping into the elevator. 

"I think we can arrange that. I'll get it all sorted now. Could you pack for me?" He asked 

"Of course I can. You're good dad Ollie" she smiled. 

"I'm trying. I'll see you in about an hour. I love you" he said and she smiled. 

"I love you too." She disconnected the call and walked into the apartment. Connor was in his room, but she could still hear him crying. She walked into his room and sat down next to him. He lay his head on her lap. 

"You're a better mom than mine" he says. She smiled and stroked his hair. 

"Your dad is organising to go to Disneyland with you instead. We're going to leave when he comes home from the office" 

"You were serious about that?" He asked sitting up. 

"Of course I was. We might even swing by the dry cleaners and pick up your shirt" 

"I don't want it. I'll wear one of the ones you and dad bought me instead" he grinned and stood up to repack. Dinah smiled and went to pack for her and Ollie. After she got her fiancé's stuff together, she started packing for her. She walked into the bathroom to grab her toothbrush. Her hands glided over the tampons and her heart stopped. She had bought that last lot two months ago. They were unopened. She grabbed a pregnancy test from the drawer. She had a preganancy scare many years earlier and had vowed that ever since there would pregnancy tests nearby. While she waited the 5 minutes she grabbed the rest of her toiletries but she couldn't concentrate. She couldn't have a kid now. Not when Connor was still so uncomfortable in being Oliver's son and living with them. She wasn't even sure if she wanted kids. Her and Oliver had the argument over and over, but had backed off when he found out about Connor. The timer went off and she looked at the test. Positive. 

"Fuck!" She exclaimed. 

"Dinah? Are you alright?" Connor asked 

"Yeah I'm fine" she called back. She put her hand over her mouth then put her head in her hands. She heard Oliver's keys in the door. She composed herself and threw the test into the trash. 

"Are we ready to go to Disneyland?" He called out 

"Yes!" Connor replied excitedly. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Connor seems to have had a lonely life, maybe a sibling would do him some good. Dinah cleared her mind and walked back into her bedroom. She was going to tell Oliver before she dug herself into a deep hole of lies. She grabbed the last of her clothes and put them in her duffle bag. Oliver came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned around in his grip and locked her fingers behind his neck. 

"Did you two bond?" He asked. 

"I think so. Ollie, I need to tell you something. Please take it better than I did and don't freak out. I'm pregnant." She said and Ollie smiled. 

"I know" 

"You know?! How? I only found out 2 minutes ago!" 

"You've been tired, and you never get visibly tired, you've been sleeping till noon lately, you turned down-" 

"Bruce is the detective, not you. How did you know?" 

"Fine. The other week, when we were lured into the trap? The identified gas? When felicity took out blood samples to make sure no damage had been done, she noticed your spiking hcg levels. She told me a couple of days ago" he explained. 

"Then why didn't you tell me!" 

"This was something you needed to figure out yourself. If you don't want this, I'm not going to make you go through with it" he reassured. 

"No. I'll do it. Bruce is a parent, Clark is a parent, Dick and Kori are parents. How hard can it be?" She asked. 

"I can't believe you just said that"


End file.
